At Worlds End
by ZombieReader74
Summary: Hear the story of Stannheim, a German prison state.


At the End of the World

The story of Stammheim

Parz, The New German Reich of Stammheim

**I arrived in the former Super Max, now Nazi fortress, of Stammheim, one of the many who secured their freedom. It is a bleak place that has been shunned by the entirty of the world to. Anti-Jewish slogans and propaganda adorn every wall and one is constantly greeted by shouts of "Hail Himmler!" I didn't want to be here any longer than I had to. I was escorted to the Wardens Office, now Fuhrer Himmlers Office.**

**You call yourself Himmler, is that your real name?**

Yes, my grandfather was Hindrich Himmler, leader of the SS.

**So why are you here?**

After WW2 we were banished from Germany after WW2 and Grandaddys death. I was smuggled back into the country in 1990 by the small German Nazi Party to help them once again rise to power. I was in Germany for 10 years before I was imprisoned after a GSG raid.

**So Himmler, how did you and the other prisoners escape your cells?**

After the Germans fled to the North, the power stations went offline along with all the electric locks to our cells. We flooded out and took over the prison. The small Nazi prison gang, including me, was once again locked up under the leaders orders. I was in there for 3 months before another riot occurred and I escaped. My gang and I seized the president and forced him to transfer power to me and me alone.

**How were you not taken out of power soon after? I imagian*imagine* the Germans didn't want another Nazi leader.**

They didn't, so I formed the Die-Stammheim Freidenstruppen (The Stammheim Peacekeepers) and they became my military and police force. I crushed the resistance in weeks and had established an orderly, productive, people in a month. I then expanded to occupy the surrounding area for 50 miles in a, rather rough, circle.

**Why were you not invaded-**

**All the sudden a group of men burst into the room with various weapons. The group of 4 had a gun (surly from a dead guard), a pipe, a shard of glass and what looked like another gun but I couldn't be sure. The one with the gun spoke first**

"Fuhrer Himmler, your years of tyranny are over!" ***He looks at me***** ** "Move or be killed with him!" *

**I decided to join them instead so they gave me a weapon and we charged Himmler beating him savagely before the man next to me slumped over dead with a knife in his back. We turned, stunned at how he was killed and we didn't know until after the fact. Then men clad in grey charged in and placed all of us under arrest. After a short trial I was sentenced to hang. I was in my cell for 3 days, tortured every one of them with beatings, starvation, de-hyrdration and simulated drowning, when Himmler came to me.**

"**Himmler? Why are you here?"**

"Because, I have agreed to pardon you if we finish the interview."

**My notes were confiscated after the arrest. I refuse to continue without them. One of the men in grey stepped forward and threw me a bag with my notepad and a pencil in it.**

There now you have your notes. Shall we continue?

**I guess, so why have you not been invaded by anybody?**

Good, straight to business. Well our situation is like the North Korean one, I have a powerful ally in Russia.

**You are allied with Russia? But they are a theocracy ruled by the czar!**

We all have to make sacrifices sometimes.

**Why are you a superpower? You control 50 miles of territory!**

Because of Russia, any invasion will bring the Russian steamroller upon their heads, rendering us untouchable.

**So how are you all surviving? You know, with the embargo by almost every country on earth.**

We have a farm that is constantly growing and Russia is constantly supplying us with new things like water and electricity constantly and news from the outside world.

**That is all I wanted to ask about, may I leave now?**

Nope.

**As he said this the men behind him pounced on me and dragged me back to the torture chamber. I was there for half a year before an came in and got me out. I have been banned from the Riche forever and I'm more than pleased about it.**


End file.
